Yamabuki Suou
"I demand the right to dress them up in the costumes I make, whenever the mood strikes me, without a word of complaint from them!" A classmate of yours, Yamabuki Suou is a passionate Dojinshi, and aside from participating in them, she also makes costumes for cosplay by herself. She uses the club as a means of getting to play dress-up, as well as sexually harass the girls. She is an available love interest in two seasons. As of Season 7, it is discovered she is actually a ninja, although the details of her past are currently unknown. Bio Appearance Yamabuki has light skin and slanted dark mauve eyes, giving her a mischevious expression. Her chest-length black hair is worn down in small, slightly curled pigtails over her shoulder, held by yellow scrunchies. Her bangs are straight cut over the left corner of her head, while the remainder is pulled back. Her forelocks frame her face. With her school uniform, she wears a green sweater with a chick in an egg and the word Hiyoko above it. Instead of loafers, she wears yellow and white sneakers with plain white socks. Her ninja garb includes a lime green top with sleeves that extend into long flowing tails. The edges of the top near the breasts are black and there are two thin straps extending from those edges to her shoulders. She has two large red ropes wrapped around her shoulders and a white sash with golden edges and a symbol around her waist. For footwear, she has black stockings that reach below her knee, and emeral green shin guards with a golden jewel on it. Her right leg hosts a light green stocking as well that goes thigh high. She carries three big brushes on her back, one with a golden handle and white tip, one with a black and blue pattern with a black tip, and the last one has a thin white handle with a red line going through it with a white tip. Personality Yamabuki is a harmless young girl with a bright and positive outlook. However, she is likely to get out of control whenever she becomes engrossed with her newest idea or desires. She can't resist wanting to dress up cute girls and will cheerfully take their measurements. She loves teasing others for the fun of it and sexually harasses the girls and insists that they let her do what she wants whenever the mood strikes her. Although it's unclear if she may actually be into both genders or if she only does it for her own amusement. However it is shown that she can get flustered if her targets get aggressive back at her, such as Myu grabbing her breasts when she grabbed hers, or when the Player pats her head when she sneaks into his room because he thought it was a dream. It is confirmed that Yamabuki has an interest in anime and manga, hence her doujinshi career. She knows many different ones along with the exact details of many of them, allowing her to incorporate that into dates. For example, in Season 12, she took the Player to the setting where an anime took place, and visit all the important spots about it, even a common street. This has also caused her to get into arguments with the likes of Nanao and even the player himself. Yamabuki is also pretty lazy. She is a procrastinator and waits till the last minute to write her doujinshi's before spending all nighters to work on them. This has led her to need the assistance of the player and the other club members on more than one occasion. She is aware of the other girls and their crushes on the player, and sometimes uses that to tease them, much to the player's confusion. Skills and Abilities As of Season 7, it is discovered that Yamabuki is actually a ninja. The full extent of her powers is unknown, but she has the ability to bring anything she draws to life by drawing something and saying "Arise, my puppet!" She can summon inanimate objects such as guns, shurikens and magic carpets, or living beings such as the Grand Hentai, training soldiers, and even the other club members. This power can be used to bring back the dead as her puppets. Anything she summons will fade away after a short amount of time. The background of these powers as well as their full potential has yet to be revealed. Story Trivia *She enjoys to exploit various tropes and cliches, often skirting the edge of the fourth wall. Gallery About Yamabuki Season 3.5.png Yamabuki Suou.jpg Chara_yamabuki.png Moe! ninja Girls - New Year Yamabuki.png C yam944.png Tumblr oj7qb3iJLL1vhbcogo1 1280.png Photos_Season_1_Chapter_10_Premium.png|The Ninja Seeking Club in Season 1 Category:Characters Category:Female characters